


Basic Movements

by molossiamerica (afjakwrites)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky teaches Steve to dance, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, and also dressed as captain america, bucky is fucking drunk, tony throws a halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afjakwrites/pseuds/molossiamerica
Summary: "Bucky cast a glance over his shoulder, following Steve’s gaze, and then looked back to the man. “Y’wanna dance?” He asked as he jerked a thumb in the direction of the dance floor."Or; Steve gets hit on by a very handsome, very drunk man at Tony Stark's annual Halloween party.





	Basic Movements

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at stucky! Let me know what you think!

“Shit, man, that’s a fuckin' awesome costume!” 

Steve hadn’t noticed the man until he was standing directly in front of him, covered from head to-toe in a garish version of Captain America’s USO tour suit. He was swaying slightly on his feet, the glass of champagne in his gloved hand sloshing around as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. The glimmer of amusement in the man’s blue eyes was clear even with what Steve recognized as a replica of his USO tour’s mask slightly crooked and hanging haphazardly over one of his eyes. 

Steve looked down at his “costume”—the latest version of his suit, which Natasha had convinced him to wear when he’d tried to get out of the party by insisting that he had no costume—and then back up to the man, both embarrassed and amused. “Er—thanks,” he said stupidly, unsure of what to say. 

The man stumbled a step closer and reached out, picking at the material of Steve’s suit with interest. “‘Where’d you buy this thing? Yer makin’ mine look shitty. Y’look like the real Captain America over here. ‘S crazy.” 

Steve forced his laughter down and did a quick once-over of the man’s costume. “Yours isn’t so bad either. Just old school.” He replied truthfully, liking the way his suit fit the man—he filled it out well, even being a good few inches shorter than Steve and slightly less muscular.

“Yeah, well, I like old school.” The man grinned up at Steve, mischievous and amused and dashingly handsome. “I’m Bucky, by the way.”

“Steve.” 

“Nice t’meet ya, Steve. How d’y’know Stark?”

Steve paused for only a second before rolling his broad shoulders in a dismissive shrug. “Work,” he said unconvincingly. He couldn’t lie for shit and he knew it, but Bucky was either too drunk to notice or too drunk to care. “What about you?”

Bucky grinned up at Steve again, all gorgeous baby blues and pink pillow lips and _ damn it all, _ Steve was too old for the fluttering feeling he got in his chest right then.  “Can you keep a secret?” 

Steve raised a brow, intrigued. He nodded. 

Bucky shuffled closer and leaned in, still with that unfairly charming grin stuck on his face. “Don’t know him at all. A friend snuck me in here. Y’gonna tell?” He teased, resting a hand on Steve’s arm as he laughed. 

Steve felt laughter bubbling up within him as well and slowly shook his head. “Nah, ‘course not. He’s got more than enough to go around, anyway,” he replied as he looked around. 

Three floors of Stark tower had been dedicated to Tony’s annual Halloween party, and it was by far the most extravagant event Steve had ever attended. There was a bar what felt like every ten feet and wait staff holding trays full flutes of champagne and appetizers circled constantly. The dance floor, which Bucky and Steve were currently standing off to the side of, was packed to the brim with Stark’s guests--all in costume, of course. Couples pressed tightly against one another, moving to the too-loud music in ways that made Steve’s ears grow hot just watching. 

Bucky cast a glance over his shoulder, following Steve’s gaze, and then looked back to the man. “Y’wanna dance?” He asked as he jerked a thumb in the direction of the dance floor. 

Steve’s eyes snapped back onto Bucky’s handsome face and he flushed, cursing himself for allowing Natasha to drag himself to this party. He was an idiot, he was too old for this, he didn’t have the capacity to deal with flirtatious, doe-eyed strangers. “I’m not a very good dancer.” 

“S’alright, I can show you,” Bucky purred as he set his champagne on the bar.

Steve’s breath hitched when the man leaned in, taking one of Steve’s hands in his. Steve could feel the strength of his hands through the flimsy fabric of Bucky’s costume and started to protest, but then Bucky gave him a tug and he felt his resolve crumble. He was far stronger than this man and he knew it, but still he allowed himself to be towed onto the dance floor. Bucky forced his way through the crowd until they were settled smack in the middle of the rapidly increasing throng of people and then he dragged Steve into him. 

“Fuck, it’s hot,” Bucky muttered, reaching up to pull the cheesy blue mask off of his head. 

He tossed it carelessly into the crowd and Steve nearly went into cardiac arrest.  _ Christ _ , he’d been unfairly attractive with the mask on, but now Bucky’s gorgeous hair was falling, dark and disheveled, into his flushed face and Steve wanted more than anything to run his hands through it, to feel what he was certain were silk-like locks of brown hair glide through his fingers. Bucky seemed to understand this and planted his hands firmly on Steve’s hips, tugging him closer until their thighs knocked together. 

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Steve muttered under his breath, nervously mimicking Bucky’s move. He took the man’s hips between his hands and gave a squeeze, testing the waters. Bucky grinned and Steve knew he was an idiot, but  _ shit _ , how could he be expected to be anything else with a man this gorgeous pressed against him? 

“God, yer cute, y’know that?” Bucky asked, and rolled his hips slightly against Steve’s. “Jus’ feel the music, lean into it,” he guided. 

Steve hesitantly followed his instructions. Bucky moved with the sort confidence and flair that Steve knew to be alcohol-induced, but  _ goddamn _ , was it fantastic. He led Steve though the basic movements, showing him how to roll his hips and move his hands with a sureness that could only come from practice. Steve felt startlingly inadequate then, knowing full well that a man as handsome as Bucky could do far better than him--what with the way he moved, he probably had. It was clear that he was experienced. 

Still, Steve followed Bucky’s instructions and allowed himself to unwind a bit. Before he knew it, his hands were travelling up Bucky’s hips to grip at his waist and they were rocking into each other, one of Steve’s thighs between both of Bucky’s. Bucky looked gorgeous with the neon orange and purple strobe lights pouring over him, his head rolled back and sweat dripping down his face. They danced for what felt like seconds and forever all at once before Bucky pulled Steve off the floor, panting and exhausted. 

“Thought you said you couldn’t dance,” he teased. 

Steve flushed, embarrassed. He hadn’t meant to get so into it—especially not with someone he hardly knew. “Sorry, I—“

“No, no, it was fuckin  _ great _ ,” Bucky grinned lopsidedly and stumbled back a step, Steve quickly catching his arm to keep him upright.

Steve glanced down at his watch and his brows shot up at the time. He hadn’t realized he’d been here so long. He’d only meant to stay long enough to get Natasha and Tony off his back before making his escape, but somehow it was nearing three in the morning. The party was still in full swing, but Bucky was swaying on his feet in a way that indicated he’d be passed out within the hour so Steve smiled kindly and asked if he could take Bucky home.

“Nah, my roommate’s there,” Bucky declined and Steve’s face fell, but he quickly followed his words with, “what about your place?”

Steve nodded. “Alright,” he agreed, leading Bucky to the elevator with a hand at the small of his back. He instructed JARVIS to take them to the apartment Tony had set up for him and Bucky looked to him, gaping and wide-eyed.

“You live  _ here _ ?” 

“Not usually, but I don’t want to try and take you home on the back of my bike,” Steve replied as he helped Bucky out of the elevator and into the ridiculously extravagant suite Tony had gifted him.

“You drive a motorcycle? Fuck, that’s hot,” Bucky slurred, the alcohol clearly starting to catch up to him now. He slung an arm over Steve’s shoulders and leaned heavily against the taller man, stumbling as they walked further into the suite. 

Steve couldn’t hold back his amusement at that, the corners of his eyes creasing as he laughed. “Thanks, pal.”

Steve led Bucky into his bedroom, easing him to lay down on the bed. Bucky grinned and flopped down upon it, only to sit up and grab Steve by the collar immediately after. He then proceeded to drag Steve’s face down to his and sloppily press his mouth against Steve’s. He hummed against Steve’s lips and tried to tug him down onto the bed, but Steve pulled back with flushed cheeks and shook his head. 

“Not tonight,” he said simply, gently pushing Bucky to lay down. 

“Fuckin’ tease,” Bucky said, but he was grinning. “Tomorrow then.”

Steve laughed again and Bucky wanted to memorize every goddamned inch of his face because it was so gorgeous. “Sure, Bucky. Tomorrow.”

Bucky nodded, satisfied, and turned on his side. He was out before his head even hit the pillow. 

* * *

The following morning, Bucky woke in an unfamiliar bed with his head pounding painfully and his costume stuck to him as though it were a second skin. He groaned, running a hand down his face as he attempted to recall the events of the previous night. It was a bit of a blur, but he distinctly remembered meeting the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen, all blue eyes and shining white teeth and a jawline that could cut through steel.

“Morning,” came a somewhat familiar voice from the doorway. 

Bucky jerked his head up too fast at the sound, a groan starting in the back of his throat and quickly dying at the sight of the man peering into the room. His jaw dropped. “Holy shit,” he gaped, “you’re Captain America.” 

Steve laughed, “sure am. There’s some clothes in the dresser, if you wanna change out of your costume. I’m making breakfast.” 

Bucky nodded dumbly and watched as Steve left, shocked. Christ. He fell back against Steve’s bed, a giddy smile tugging at the corners of his lips. It was certainly going to be an interesting morning. 


End file.
